


Eden

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Law shame on you, Making Out, Oops, inappropriate use of mikans as food kink, it gets hot and heavy, seducing the navigator, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: Nami attempts to enjoy herself a ripe mikan only to be pulled into a game of seduction.





	Eden

Nami walked around with a content look on her face, reaching up to grab a mikan from one of many trees she had before sitting down on her plastic longue chair that she set up next to one of the trees.

She sat back with a content look on her face as some memories of Nojiko and Bellemere came to mind when she peeled apart the skin of the bright orange fruit. Suddenly Nami felt like she was being watched and glared, assuming it was probably Luffy trying to steal some of her mikans.

“Hey, if you’re hungry just ask Sanji to make you a sandwich or something!” Nami snapped, making sure the nuisance was aware that stealing one of her beloved fruits wasn’t going to happen.

“You know I hate bread, Nami-ya.”

Nami’s chocolate brown eyes widened at the response and she turned to look behind her left to see the Surgeon of Death standing by one of her mikan trees. Despite have a relaxed look about him Nami was on her guard. Alliance or not, Trafalgar Law was a creep, and creeps usually meant trouble. Especially if they were a shichibukai!

Nami hoped she didn’t look too surprised and just turned her head away from him, readjusting herself in her longue chair, “Whatever.” She muttered peeling the rest of the skin off the mikan and grabbing a piece of the ripe juicy fruit. The orange haired woman licked her lips in anticipation and bit down on the fruit letting its tangy juices enter her mouth as she sucked out some of the juice before putting the rest of the delicious fruit in her mouth.

She grabbed another slice to put in her mouth but then a large tattooed hand grabbed her wrist and Nami nearly jumped in shock as she noticed Law was crouched down to where he was at eye-level with the navigator with that stupid carefree smirk on his face.

“What?” Nami asked in an annoyed tone and tried to pull her wrist free only for him to tighten his grip on it, not letting her go. She slowly watched in morbid fascination as he pulled her wrist forward so that her fingers that were holding onto the mikan slice were centimeters from his lips. It was then Nami swore her heart stopped beating when he leaned forward and grabbed the fruit between his teeth and used his tongue to push the rest of it in his mouth, purposely dragging it against her fingers before leaning back and licking his lips.

Nami felt her cheeks heat up and averted her chocolate eyes from his intense gaze and heard him chuckle in amusement. She glared at this and with her free hand she grabbed another fresh mikan slice and placed it in her mouth and biting down on it.

However, she didn’t expect the Surgeon of Death to put his other arm around her causing her to lean forward and have his lips press against hers. The navigator of the Straw Hats tried to pull away only for him to grab the back of her head and maintain her position. He then parted her lips with his tongue and forced it inside her mouth, briefly moving against her own as if he was taunting her before finding the fruit that was still in her mouth and using his tongue to pull it into his own mouth before parting their lips, golden eyes playfully staring at her.

Nami found it extremely hard to form words for a few seconds. Her face was burning with embarrassment over what just happened, when suddenly her eyes narrowed and she felt herself smirk, ‘Two can play at that game.’

She leaned back in her chair and grabbed another mikan slice and slowly slid it toward her lips in a teasing manner, then gently biting down on the fruit before sliding the rest of it in her mouth, chewing on it carefully. That’s when Law took what was left of the mikan that had been in her hand and grabbed a slice placing it in his mouth and looked at her, as if challenging her.

Nami realized what he wanted her to do and leaned forward making sure to lick her bottom lip before pressing her mouth to his and boldly sliding her tongue in his mouth to make a grab for the mikan slice. It was almost strange to her, to be exploring the mouth of that sadistic bastard, though she couldn’t deny that his actions were making her aroused as he used his tongue to push the fruit into her own mouth.

After having the fruit being pushed back in her mouth Nami parted for air and chewed on the fruit, looking at Law dead in the eyes as if to say, ‘What now?’

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled out of her lounge chair and landed on top of Trafalgar Law, with her legs on either side of his hips. She quickly tried to move away from him but one of his hands gripped her waist keeping her in the position. The other tilted her chin to where she was forced to look at him face-to-face. Gold eyes held a dangerous look to them that made Nami uneasy as he leaned in once more and dragged his tongue along her bottom lip before nipping at it with his teeth.

“Stop…” she whispered, “This needs to stop.”

“You’re right.” He whispered, his tone laced with arousal as she felt his erection press against her.

“Not here.” Nami argued, before she found herself pinned to the soft grass with Law hovering over her, one of his fingers tugging at the string of her bikini top, “Someone could see!”

“I don’t care.” Law said as he pulled off the top and exposed her breasts, “I don’t need anyone’s permission to fuck my woman.“

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes* Ta-dah?


End file.
